


Kinda Hot

by emynn



Series: Britin Song Drabble Challenge [4]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Harry Potter References, M/M, Movie Night, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 21:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3785089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emynn/pseuds/emynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian's not into Harry Potter like Justin is. But there's another wizard that catches his eye...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kinda Hot

**Author's Note:**

> Another in the Britin Song Drabble Challenge, this one to Draco and the Malfoys' [ Tom Felton's Kinda Hot](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0-DRS5vYV6U)

“Are you still watching that fucking movie?” Brian asked.

“No,” Justin said. “This is part two.”

“Part  _two?_ ” Brian popped open a beer and came to sit next to Justin. “How much is there to say about this Harry Potter twat?”

“A lot,” Justin said, his eyes still glued to the screen.

Brian frowned. Justin had been absorbed in this Harry Potter marathon all weekend, and it was getting fucking old. “Who’s that twink?” he asked.

“Hmm? Draco?”

“That’s a fucking ridiculous name,” Brian said. “Who’s the actor?”

“Tom Felton,” Justin said. “Shh.”

“He’s kinda hot,” Brian said casually. “Looks a bit like you… you know, back when you were still a hot young thing.”

“Excuse me?”

_Jackpot._

_“_ First of all, I’m not even thirty. Secondly, he’s a teenager and he already has a receding hairline. Thirdly, my nose was never that pointy, my forehead –”

Brian shut him up with a kiss. “How about you show me your dragon and we’ll make a little magic of our own?”

Justin huffed, but turned off the TV. “Only to prove to you that I’m far hotter than that British twat.”

Brian raised his eyebrows in challenge and tugged Justin down for a kiss.


End file.
